ACW Animania
ACW Animania is a mega event from Anime Championship Wrestling. The name is a play on of WWE's Wrestlemania. Instead, to emphasis on Anime, it combines Anime and Mania to simply Animania It is a co-branded mega event that is ACW's biggest event of the year. It is ACW's Superbowl, ACW's Wrestlemania, ACW's World Series, ACW's World Cup. It has been referred to as "A Legacy's Dream", "The Grandest Stage of Them All", "Anime's Finest Event", and "The Granddaddy of Them All". Animania is one of the "Big Four" events along with Royale Rumble, Fusion, and Anime Revolution. Also, every single title that are in both brands are defended. Animania Card ACW Excel Championship Gaara © vs. Miroku the Monk Triple Threat match for the ACW Impulse Championship Naruto Uzumaki © vs. Nightwing vs. Beastboy No Disqualification match Haru Glory vs. Sasuke Uchiha 3 Stages of Hell (1st Stage: Singles, 2nd Stage: TLC match, 3rd Stage If Necessary: Last Man Standing) Aang vs. Sokka ACW Television Championship Speedy © vs. Gohan First Blood match Akuma vs. Zuko Road to Destiny match Monkey D. Luffy vs. Roronoa Zoro vs. Trunks vs. Cyborg vs. Edward Elric vs. ??? ACW Intercontinental Championship Hotspot © vs. Mugen Results *2 - Kakashi Hatake was revealed as the sixth participant of the match. *8 - Miroku won from interference from a masked person who used all of Sasuke Uchiha's move set. Later Excel episodes revealed it was Sasuke all along. Facts *Every match was a title match or gimmick match. *First mega event to use a Capture Card. *MotorHead performed for Zuko's entrance. Lillian Garcia was also scheduled to preform but could not due to travel problems. Animania II Card Triple Threat match for the ACW Impulse Championship Beast Boy © vs. Naruto Uzumaki v. Edward Elric ACW Excel Championship Miroku the Monk © vs. Haru Glory ACW Intercontinental Championship Mugen © vs. Sasuke Uchiha ACW Excel Road to Destiny match Aang vs. Gaara vs. Akuma vs. Zuko Triple Threat match for the ACW Turbo Championship Momochi Zabuza © vs. KYO vs. Kazuki ACW Impulse Tag Team Championship White Tigers © vs. Earthbound Hardcore match for the ACW Television Championship Kakashi Hatake © vs. Broly ACW Excel Tag Team Championship Street Fighters (Ken Masters & Dan Hibiki) vs. Team Guy (Rock Lee & Neji Hyuuga) ACW Impulse Road to Destiny match Gohan vs. Cyborg vs. Speedy vs. Monkey D. Luffy Crusierweight Battle Royale for the ACW Crusierweight Championship Ryoma Echizen © v. Dennis v. Ultraman Tiga v. Joe Higashi v. Chaotzu v. Roronoa Zoro Results *9 - Ken Masters and Sasuke Uchiha tried to interfere but backfired *10 - Elric was injured in the match leaving Beast Boy and Naruto to finish. Gohan helped Beast Boy win then cashed in the Road to Destiny. Facts *First Animania to hold two Road to Destiny matches in the same night. *GAMMA took away 2/5ths of the Excel championships *Marked the official end of Degeneration X (Naruto & Gohan) Animania III Card Legend vs. Legend Goku vs. Vegeta; Loser of the match is gone from ACW for good. ACW Excel Championship Zuko © vs. Aang Last Man Standing match Gohan vs. Naruto Uzumaki ACW Impulse Championship Trunks © vs. Broly ACW Intercontinental Championship Sasuke Uchiha © vs. Miroku the Monk ACW Television Championship Edward Elric © vs. Mugen Excel Road to Destiny Ladder match Haru Glory vs. Akuma vs. Kinnikuman vs. Hiei Impulse Road to Destiny Ladder match Ryu vs. Sagat vs. Gaara vs. Dark Magician ACW Impulse Tag Team Championship Anime 4 Kids © vs. Straw Hat Crew Three Team Tag Team Turmoil match for the ACW Excel Championship Street Fighters © vs. Little Fighters vs. Team Guy ACW Glamor X Championship Asuka Kazama vs. Ino Yamanaka vs. Cammy vs. Reiko Hinomoto Joe Higashi Invitational for the ACW Cruiserweight Championship Joe Higashi © vs. TBA Results *1 - Kankuro GORED Gaara and dragged him to the back. *2 - Eren Yeager (of Attack on Titan fame) answered Joe's challenge. After the match, Eren celebrated with some of the other cruiserweights like Ryoma Echizen, Ness, Dennis and Kai Kiwatari. *6 - Gary Oak tried to help his clients, but got attacked from behind by Usopp. *7 - Little Fighters tried to interfere in the match but failed. *12 - Goku and Vegeta transformed into their various other Saiyan forms. Three Team Turmoil Results Miscellanoues *Samus Aran announced that she has signed with ACW Excel. During her acception speech, she was attacked from behind by an unknown masked assaliant. The assaliant was escorted out of the arena via handcuffs by security. *Adam Sessler made a special appearance and made mockery of ACW in general. Naruto Uzumaki came out and hit him with a Shonen Jump. Anita Sarkeesian came on the entrance stage and the two exchanged words until Hinata Uzumaki put Anita in a crossface. * This event marked the official end of the Saiyan Regime Saga. Animania IV Card Final Battle match - Winner Takes All Team Goku (Naruto Uzumaki, Trunks, & Dark Magician) vs. Team Tenchi (Frieza, Broly, & Solid Snake); If Team Tenchi wins, JSA has complete control. If Team Goku wins, JSA is gone forever. ACW Excel Championship Akuma © vs. The Blue Spirit ACW Impulse Championship Gohan © vs. Sasuke Uchiha ACW Glamor X Championship Reiko Hinomoto © vs. Sailor Moon Excel Road to Destiny Ladder match Edward Elric vs. Haru Glory vs. Choji Akimichi vs. Hiei Impulse Road to Destiny Ladder match Sagat vs. Eren Yeager vs. Goten vs. Kankuro ACW Excel Tag Team Championship - Losing Team Must Disband Night Raid © vs. Team Guy No Disqualification Princess Ayeka vs. Ryoko ACW Impulse Tag Team Championship Saiyan Elite © vs. Shoryuken (Ryu & Ken) ACW Television Championship Joe Higashi © vs. Ash Ketchum ACW Direct: Samus Aran vs. Juri Sanada Dan Hibiki vs. Vega SEA Showcase match Sakura Hagiwara (SEA Women's Champion) v. Mighty Yukiko (BWQ World Champion) Straw Hat Crew vs. Samurai Jack & Zero Results *Pre 2 - SEA Owner Joseph Matos joined Hakeem Johnson on commentary during the match. *Pre 3 - After the match, Dan kissed Asuka before carrying her to the back. *1 - Gaara distracted Sagat and suplexes Sagat from the top of the ladder as Sagat was going for the briefcase. *2 - During the match, Videl nails Ryoko with a steel chair. Later in the match, Videl tried to interfered again, but stop by Sasumi. But then Satsumi got assaulted by both Washu and Videl with a chair. And then out of nowhere, Washu clotheslines Videl on the stage! *3 - During the match, Rock Lee was distracted by Esdeath, who later revealed as the leader of Night Raid. After the match, Neji was stunned of how the match happen but he and Rock Lee celebrated for one hell of a ride as a team until Neji attacks Rock Lee for reasons unknown. *4 - After the match, Joe was about to break Ash's ankle with a steel chair until Miroku the Monk made his return! Miroku beat the living heck out of Joe including a Plesant's Elbow and Monk Bottom. *7 - As the referee was distracted by Tenchi Masaki, Gohan nailed Sasuke with the Impulse Title Belt. After the match, Sakura Haruno-Uchiha came in the ring and join with her husband in the ring for the Rouge Loner's huge celebration. *9 - After the match, Akuma unmasked The Blue Spirit as the Blue Spirit was revealed as Zuko. Then Akuma gives another Brimstone to Zuko. *10 - Throughout the entire match, Tenchi Masaki and Goku was watching the match at their respective locker rooms. After the match, Tenchi tried to ruin the celebration until Goku laid him out with the Kamehameha Driver. Goku then said to Tenchi that he's fired then Naruto throw Tenchi out of the ring as both Naruto and Goku celebrated in the ring together. Final Battle Results Miscellaneous *Diddy Kong spoke to his uncle Donkey Kong about possibly joining ACW. *Demi Lovato performed the National Anthem before the event started. *Tenchi was downright pissed of Gohan losing the Impulse Championship that he decided that he's done with Gohan. Animania V Card Undisputed ACW Excel Championship Haru Glory © vs. Edward Elric © ACW Impulse Championship Sasuke Uchiha © vs. Naruto Uzumaki ACW Glamor X Championship Juri Sanada © vs. Reiko Hinomoto ACW Television Championship Sagat © vs. Akuma Goten vs. Trunks; Special Enforcer: Impulse General Manager Goku ACW Excel Tag Team Championship; If Ichigo/Aang lose, they cannot qualify for the Excel World Championship next season! Night Raid (Lubbock & Wave) © vs. Ichigo Kurosaki & Aang Title For Title Match Hiei (Intercontinental Champion) vs. Eren Yeager (Cruiserweight Champion) Excel Road to Destiny Ladder Match Tatsumi vs. Soma Yukihira vs. Joe Higashi vs. Rock Lee Impulse Road to Destiny Ladder Match Dark Magician vs. Neji Hyuga vs. Monkey D. Luffy vs. Zuko ACW Impulse Tag Team Championship Shoryuken (Ryu & Ken Masters) © vs. Kankuro & Gaara Results Category:Anime CAW Category:Anime Championship Wrestling Category:CPV's Category:Weeaboos